Always
by WriteLazy
Summary: A collection of one-shots for Hyuuga/Riko. Story 4: Valentines
1. Always

**A/N**: Here goes my first fanfiction ever.

I've decided to make this into a series of one-shots for Hyuuga/Riko and this will always be 'complete' since they are one-shots.

**Title**: Always

**Summary**: Senpais graduated out of high school. What does Hyuuga have to say to Riko?

**Genres**: Romance/Friendship

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

* * *

Looking up, there are so many birds flying above in the sea of blue. No matter how much I practice, how much I try, I know in my heart that there is no way that I will be able to win one-on-one with either of the Generation of Miracles. Even though Kagami and Kuroko came into our team and brought us what we always wished for, I am not satisfied.

A strong current of wind passes by as if it is able to read my mind. I'm left behind. Reaching out my right hand to dribble the rough but now smooth orange basketball, I laugh slightly, "Huh, guess I should buy a new one." But I'm still going to practice. Dribble. Shoot. Shoot. Jump.

"What? You're still practicing even on a Sunday?" a figure of a girl with hazel-brown hair reflects in my glasses. She's wearing her usual bear T-shirt and shorts.

"Hey, Riko," I pass the ball to my left hand then send her a wave.

"Don't you 'hey' me. Weren't you the one who called me here?"

"Sorry. Sorry. I just need someone to talk to," I walk straight to her sending a small smile.

Keeping the ball inside the bag and change my cloths into a fresh one, her eyes still look at my body without even a blush like what normal girls do. Well, that what's make her unique.

We head outside and past a group of young kids playing innocently in the other court. Two boys are on a one-on-one match while the rest are cheering.

"I demand a rematch!" the smallest boy shout.

"Come at me," the taller one passes his friend the ball.

My mind went back in time when I was a little boy playing basket ball in the garden and a huge truck stopped right in front of the house. I slowly walked and dribbled to see what was going on, but to my surprise, a new neighbor came and there's even a girl my age. She had short brown hair matched with the teddy she's hugging. I decided then to do everything I can to impress her.

"Time does fly, huh?" Riko look at those kids then turns her attention to me snapping me out from my past time thoughts.

"Yeah"

I really don't know what to say other than that one word. We've known each other since we were kids, always attend the same school, she even became Serin's basketball coah, and now both of us graduated from high school together along with the other senior members.

"Wanna have lunch? I'll treat you," my stomach grumbles as a backup.

"Okay"

We enter a nearby family restaurant. This place is still the same as ever with its white-yellow wallpaper pattern and wooden tables. Both of us each order a donburi.

"Hyuuga, are you really ok with this?" Riko starts the conversation after the waiter left.

"About what?" I fake a smile.

"You really are a terrible liar. I know," she look straight into my eyes triggering my emotions.

"Ha-ha, you're right. I'm happy that Seirin finally won, but my skills aren't that great. I want to get better" I admit.

She smiles but doesn't say a word for a moment then her right index finger points at my chest. "That's the spirit! If you are satisfied with your own skills, you'll become dull. Do you want to become like what Ahomine once was?" and end with a grin.

Man, I'm glad that I talk to her.

The waiter comes to serve our food which he carefully places the donburis down, bows, and leaves. I can't wait for another second so my hand mechanically scoops the food into my mouth.

"Did Kagami spread his food virus to you?" she teases me and starts eating.

I stop cramming food inside my mouth and take a minute to glance at her face, tomboyish but still cute as always.

"Riko," I call out for her to look at me, "I really like you... since we were kids. Will you go out with me?" I said it! I said it! Please don't dump me! My heart beats so fast that I nearly have the time to breathe. The normal seconds that pass by to others are minutes to me. Her face becomes red. Finally, she blushes.

"You," she pause finding words to say, "are so blunt."

A small part of me died because those words hit me like a rock. Yes, I am not a romantic guy. Realizing that confessing in an atmosphere like this where people are always walking around, only idiots will do it.

"But, yes. I've been waiting for ever for you to ask me out. I thought you'll never ask," and reaches her hand out to pat my shoulder. I feel like I've reach heaven.

After paying the bill, we silently walk out of the restaurant. Our legs just somehow automatically walk in the direction we call home. Gentle breeze comes by for me to see her hair flow in the wind. They're now short, but beautiful. I then gather up my last bit of courage and reach out to hold her hand that make both of our cheeks red. Anyone seeing us can easily tell that we are a new couple. We continue walking silently for the remaining trip until Riko's place is in sight.

"Guess I gotta go now," she releases her hand from mine, "next time I'll make something for us to eat, Junpei!" and with that she ran back into the house leaving me in awe.

I continue walking a few more steps heading home, grinning. I don't care whether I have to eat her cooking for the rest of my life, she can always improve. My fist head towards the sky with victory, "and I can always improve in basketball!"

* * *

**A/N**:

I know the story is quite all over the place, but thank you to those who read until the end. I'll word hard to get better.

~WriteLazy


	2. Crushed

**A/N**: Thank you very much for the reviews and faves! I've decided to make this into a series of one-shots for Hyuuga/Riko and this will always be 'complete' since they are one-shots. And I've made some changes from the actual story in this story.

**Title**: Crushed

**Summary**: After Hyuuga was defeated by the Teiko basketball team, he was crushed, mentally.

**Genres**: Friendship/Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke

* * *

It was only last week when Hyuuga had a match with the Teiko Basketball Team. I've heard a lot about them that they were a bunch of geniuses, but never actually thought that they could beat him by ten timing his score. Hyuuga was crushed, mentally.

"I'll walk home with you today," the boy in glasses came up to me.

"What about practice?" I turned back to talk before walking out the classroom.

"I quit basketball," he answered grimly but didn't look at me in the eye. He wasn't born talented like those Teiko guys, but I knew in my heart that he had potential. He could build his own talent with passion and hard work. Even his basketball obsessed personality that once shone was perfect for being captain in any given team.

"Just don't regret the decision, please," I could only say that one sentence and sighed. It's obvious he still loved the sport but then in the same time, hated it.

"What's the fun in playing when we know for sure that we'll lose?" he didn't answer to what I said. Only brushed off the topic and walked down the hallway out from school with me following and looking at his back bitterly in silence.

The next day and the day after were no different. Our last days in middle school ended quietly, and then summer vacation came with a knock on my front door.

"Why are you here?" I asked the glasses boy in front of me although it's obvious that we're neighbors.

"I want a friend to go to the bookstore with me." I nodded in reply.

Since it was summer, a lot of kids and teenagers were to be seen in a small bookstore looking through mangas and novels section, but a certain magazine came into my interest. The cover was of five middle school basketball players in white-light blue uniform with hair of a rainbow. Each of them held their own orange ball and eyes that stared into our souls.

"Hyuuga, Monthly Basketball is out," I called out to him, who was wondering around at the diorama corner, hoping that he might take some interest in.

He gave me a stern look, "I said that I quit basketball," then continued reading the book in his hands.

I sighed and placed the magazine back to where it came from.

On our way back we passed a group of kids bullying a certain young boy for the basketball court. I turned to Hyuuga and pointed towards the court, but "It's not my problem" was all I received. The person who was walking in front of me, I had no idea who he was anymore.

Then the first day of high school came.

"What's with your hair!?" I shouted looking at my childhood friend who came to pick me up like always. My mouth gaped wide in the sight of his freshly dyed blond hair that didn't even match his glasses.

"This hair is to tell people that I'm not a basketball person," he answered in an irritated tone. Yeah, this was so unbasketball like of him to do. I knew his sense of style was out of topic and I'm not that stylish, but still, blonde!?

"Yeah yeah, do whatever you want to do," I walked off heading towards our new school, Serin High. Apparently Hyuuga chose this high school because there's no basketball club. I bit my lips missing the old cheerful basketball jerk that was now long gone thanks to that match. The pictures of him practicing everyday in my dad's gym came up in my head but I could only shove them off and continue with life.

A couple of days passed and Hyuuga was being chased around by this big brunette weirdo by the name of Kiyoshi Teppei. He's quite famous in the middle school basketball field and wanted to create a basketball club here in Seirin. I sat in my chair, resting my chin on my palm, allowing myself to daydream. Maybe there's a chance, even if it's small, that Kiyoshi guy might be able to bring him back into playing basketball again.

* * *

**A/N**:

Thank you for reading. This is a very short one-shot but I hope you enjoyed it. (I just want to write a little hurt/comfort story for them.)

~WriteLazy


	3. First Taste

**A/N**: Thank you very much to everyone who reads and follows!

**Title**: First Taste

**Summary**: Hyuuga thought of the time when Riko first made him food.

**Genres**: Friendship

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke

* * *

Hyuuga walked down the pavement along the road, his backpack hanging on one shoulder. Today Riko wasn't with him due to some school business and chased him back first. He realized, it was quite a long while when he last walked home alone.

For the first time in years, he looked left and right at the scenery on his way back. Trees rustled and green leaves blown in the wind. Birds flew back to its nests. Bicycle rang its bell from behind to make way. But the scene that locked his eyes was of two elementary children sitting in the park, young boy and a young girl. The small pigtail girl brought out her lunchbox – or supperbox? – and ate together with the boy.

* * *

It was the hottest summer of the decade and a little boy was sleeping in the house with an icepack on his forehead. Hs breathing was heavy and his eyelids could barely open, not to mention his glasses laid uselessly beside his bed.

The boy dreamt of going to the beach with his best friend, a girl with short brown hair. They played together in the glittering ocean waves, building sandcastles, crashing watermelons blindfolded, laying on the beach and playing fireworks at night. But all of this was just a dream thanks to his high fever.

Standing outside was a girl with short brown hair that was clipped to the side by a small bear clip. Her face looked down to the ground, legs kicked the nearby rock. "I can't visit him?"

"Um, otherwise you'll get his fever, Riko-chan," the woman confirmed patting the child's shoulder.

"When… will he be okay?" Riko asked worriedly, it's the first time for her to see a friend having a fever and being held prisoner to their own home.

"In a couple of days," Hyuuga's mother smiled reassuringly.

Riko mumbled thank you then ran back into her house which was only a few steps away. '_I have to do something for him'_, was what she thought. Her brown eyes looked through every corner of the house to find anything that could be useful. She turned on the TV, looked through the cupboards, searched in her toy-box, and even under the stairs, and flipped through every book in the house. Until, she saw a cooking book. In her hand, it shone like gold.

The little girl read through a couple of pages, 'How to cook bento', 'How to cook miso soup', 'How to cook tempura', and much more, but she ended up staring at one picture of a sliced round rice wrapped in green, 'How to make sushi'.

** 1. Prepare the ingredients: Cooked Rice, Seaweed, and Cucumbers**

Riko's brown eyebrows knitted together as she stared at the words 'cooked rice'. She reread every page of the book again, but none of them showed her how to cook rice. The little brunette tried to recall every step dad took in cooking rice then followed. Her little hands placed the book down on the table then ran through the cupboards for rice. She opened the rice pack and saw a little cup in there, so she shoved up the rice, placed it into the rice cooker, add a little water, and then pressed 'cook'.

Seaweed is an easy thing for Riko since it's always available in one of the drawers, but she just realized that they don't have cucumbers. Her eyes scanned the fridge again for the second time, but it only confirmed of its absence so she took a carrot instead. '_It looks similar to a cucumber_,' then placed the orange carrot onto the table.

** 2. Spread cooked rice onto seaweed.**

After waiting for at least half an hour, the rice was finally cooked. Riko opened the rice cooker and scooped out a cup of rice. The rice wouldn't all stick to the seaweed when she spread them down due to its hardness. '_It should be soft and sticky…_' so she sprinkled water on the rice and continued to the next step.

** 3. Place the cucumber on top and roll it.**

Easy, she had done this for a hundred of times when she helped her dad. The carrot was now enveloped by the rice and seaweed but it's in a cone shape instead of cylinder.

** 4. Cut the rolled sushi into pieces.**

Riko's round brown eyes stared at last instruction as if telling it to change because she wasn't allowed to use the knife. Then after a couple of minutes, she decided to leave it be.

** 5. You're done!**

A smile formed on her face while she was packing the sushi into a little lunch box and dashed out of the house to visit her friend again. Fortunately this time, his mother allowed her to enter the house but only for a few minutes.

"Hyuuga!" Riko cheerfully greeted her friend on the bed and brought out her lunchbox for him to see. "I made it for you!"

The boy's eyes widen in surprise. He will get to eat his first cooked meal by a girl. His hands carefully open the lid only to find himself in shock. The sushi wasn't cut and its cone shaped. Plus, the carrot's green leafs were sticking out from the sushi. Hyuuga looked up nervously to face a smiling Riko.

Hyuuga gulped, and then took a bite. '_The rice is so hard as if it isn't cooked and the carrot is so hard to eat_,' he complained in his mind but faked a smile.

"Riko-chan, I think you should go home now," Hyuuga's mother came into the room.

"Ah, yes," Riko nodded. "Get well soon," then left with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

'_Yeah right, I got stomach ache for a week after eating that sushi_,' Hyuuga grinned and laughed under his breath. His phone vibrated from an incoming message.

**I will make curry for tomorrow's practice match! - Riko**

* * *

**A/N:**

Thank you for reading.

I was curious how Riko's dangerous cooking originated from and tried writing it out.

~WriteLazy


	4. Valentines

**A/N**: Thank you for reading and following!

I am aware it isn't Valentines but it is the only story in my head at the moment...

And I'm not sure if anyone is interested but I am going to accept prompts for 'Always' Hyuuga/Riko (please keep it in the K+ zone).

**Title**: Valentines

**Summary**: A little unexpected day for both Hyuuga and Riko. (I'm still bad at summaries...)

**Genres**: Romance/Friendship

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke

* * *

"Aida-san, please go out with me!" your normal average looking kind of guy bowed his head down before the short haired brunette. His words echoed the spacious white classroom filled rows of tables and chairs. Fortunately, it was empty.

"Sorry," Riko ignored the boy and headed out the classroom. Including the person just now, there were a total of three confessions this week for her. Was this some kind of prank or the end of the world's coming? At least, she got a good guess that Valentine's around the corner.

Loud footsteps from behind came into her ear, "Please wait! Aida-san! You don't have a boyfriend yet, do you?" the voice belonged to the guy from before, he really was persistent. Riko made a small frown and regretted that she once wished to be popular then ran towards the exit.

New day, Valentine's Day. Girls around the school squealed handling out chocolates, boys smiled receiving them and the air was filled with love. Riko couldn't understand why people would make a big fuss over a day some person died long ago and continued walking into class.

It seemed like the confessions over the week was only some kind of prank since neither a single letter nor chocolate was in sight. Riko sighed in relief and sat down.

* * *

Somewhere in the school grounds…

"Don't any of you dare go near her!" a thundering roar came out from the guy in glasses. He's obviously not a delinquent, but the evil look in his eyes could make anyone back down and retreat.

Students with headbands of 'I Love Aida Riko' and booklets 'Aida Riko Photoset' ran off for their lives. They knew who they were faced against, their absolute enemy, Hyuuga Junpei. Hyuuga scratched his head, annoyed from the fact that boys suddenly became interested in Riko just because she was interviewed in Monthly Sports, the famous magazine every boy should have.

He walked into class still pissed that almost every male in school gave him envious glares, well maybe he did enjoy it a little and made a small grin at the corner of his mouth which doubled the jealous aura he was receiving.

"Riko, are you free today? We need to buy new balls for the team," Hyuuga walked straight to the brunette who seemed to have not notice anything. Asking Riko out for a walk either for the team or just for fun simply came out naturally for him.

"Yeah, I was going to ask you about it too," Riko smiled back and nodded. "Good thing there's only one class today."

The classroom door opened and came in a middle-aged man. He stood in the middle of the class behind the podium. "Since today's Valentine's Day let's have an off topic lesson. For today's class, write me an essay or poem about your crush," he ended with a satisfied smile. Every single student couldn't believe their teacher, from what he just said, he doesn't sound one bit like a middle-aged person.

Hyuuga picked up his pencil to write but his fingers were trembling. _Crush… Crush…_ His eyes took a sneak peak at Riko who sat a few rows in front of him. '_Her beautiful smile…_' he wrote down but scratched out. '_Her flat chest_,' he quickly erased it. He took another glimpse of Riko then started writing again from the beginning.

'_Her determination and never ending support shines like a gem, _

_Her obsession in cute bear products,_

_Her deadly glare when provoked,_

_Her facial expressions that changes through time,_

_I want to see them all,_

_I want to hold her in my arms and say,_

_I love you_'

Done. He placed down his pencil and exhaled in relief, leaned back on his chair and looked up at the ceiling wondering what and who Riko was writing about.

"Time is up guys," the teacher clapped his hands for the students' attention. "Okay, you can keep your own paper. I don't want to read it," he ended with a playful smile. Hyuuga hid his face in the palm of his hands, he was tricked.

"Hyuuga-kun, let's go," Riko who was now standing in front of his desk called him. Startled, he quickly hid the paper into his school bag.

"Yeah"

They haven't even walked more than a hundred meters from school when they were stopped by some group with lots of equipments. It looked like they were a TV crew recording on site or something, neither of them wanted to be included, but there was no way to run out since the MC spotted them.

"You two there! The boy in glasses and the brunette girl!" the woman was now running towards them with cameras and lights behind her. "We are from Special Holiday TV and making an episode of Valentine's day," she then signaled her crew to start the recording. "Are you two a couple? Where are you going today?" the MC asked in a commercial kind of tone.

"Wh- What…?" Both Hyuuga and Riko were taken back by her sudden question.

"I'm sorry, we are not a couple. We are going to the Sports Equipment Shop," Hyuuga explained, though he wished that they were an actual couple.

"Well, that doesn't look like it to me," the MC wasn't amused. "Hm, then care to tell me how you think of your friend here?"

"A… ah…" Hyuuga was lost in words then gulped before answering, "I like her, dammit! Can we leave now!?" he was red in the face. Hearing a satisfied answer, the TV crew moved out from their way and disappeared from their sight.

Riko tugged Hyuuga's shirt, "Hyuuga-kun?"

The teenage boy turned his head to face the girl, "Riko…"

"Was that true?"

"Yes, I like you," he could see Riko's cheeks turned bright red. She quickly picked up something from her bag then gave it to Hyuuga, a piece of paper.

_'His glasses reflects the sunlight,_

_His strong body stands unwavering,_

_His amazing leadership for the team,_

_I want to be there next to him,_

_I want to cheer for him until the very end,_

_I love you'_

* * *

**A/N**:

Thank you for reading!

I am sorry in advance if I can't type out a new story in time for next week onward since school will begin next week.

~WriteLazy


End file.
